Quest:Parts of the Swarm
| end = Korran | reputation = | experience = 280-2750 XP | rewards = | money = | repeatable = | previous = | next = | id = 1148 }} Parts of the Swarm is a Horde quest in which players must collect body parts from the Silithid in Thousand Needles Shimmering Flats. If possible this quest should be done in conjunction with , since it also requires killing these Silithid. How to Get This Quest The item should drop from one of the first silithid you kill at the Rustmaul Digsite in the Shimmering Flats, Thousand Needles - around coordinates (70,83). Right click the item to get the quest. NOTE: You may need to have completed one or more of the quests in the chain to get this item, since the text specifically mentions Korran, the quest giver for the first part of that chain - as yet unconfirmed. Objectives Bring 1 , 5 , and 3 , to Korran at the Crossroads. You will need: * * x5 * x3 Details This quest can be quite difficult, as the silithid have some special aggro rules that can wipe you out quick if you aren't aware of them. First of all, the area with the silithid is in the south-western part of the Shimmering Flats (these are basically all of eastern Thousand Needles) at the Rustmaul Dig Site, around coordinates (70,83). Here is some info about the different beasties, and hints for defeating them: Silithid Searcher: These ones seem to be the easiest, as they don't seem to cause other mobs to aggro you like some of the other types. They are also found outside the cave, unlike the Silithid Invaders. Silithid Invader: If close to other mobs and low on health, these have been known to cause other mobs to aggro. The other problem with them is that they are only found inside the cave, where drones are plentiful and dangerous. Sometimes there will only be a few of them in there, kill some drones and more invaders will appear. Silithid Hive Drone: These are the most dangerous. Though normally non-hostile, if attacked these mobs aggro everything around them in a surprisingly wide radius. It's best to pull these as far away from other mobs as possible before engaging. They also seem to send out another aggro call when low on health. All of the creatures drop the item, but the searchers are the easiest to kill and the drones are the second easiest since they are found outside of the cave. If you are doing at the same time as this, you will most likely have the needed items by the time you complete that quest. To turn in this quest, head to the Crossroads in the Barrens and talk to Korran the troll - coordinates (51,29). Description ''You inspect the carapace carefully. As you turn it over in your hands you realize that the chitinous plating is interlaced in such a way that makes it incredibly strong. It's unlike anything you've ever seen. You inspect the rest of the corpse further and realize that these creatures are very powerful and highly evolved. ''Looking down at the carapace again, you think that Korran would enjoy studying more of these creatures. It could help him figure out what these creatures are, and where they come from. Progress ''Ah, it been a long time since you've come to see me, . What can I do for you today? You be looking like you've seen the face of battle recently. Good... good for the Horde and good for you. The more battle you've seen, the more helpful you'll be; stronger, too. Completion ''Ahh, you've seen Moktar recently? He always be lookin' out for me. I'm sorry to hear he spends his time watching over his little war band instead of seeing battle, but I'm sure he be takin' great joy in killing members of the Explorers' League. ''You be smart to bring me these specimens, . Along with the eggs we be findin' in the Field of Giants, these should give me a good start in figuring out what these insects are, and what they be wantin'. Quest progression * **